


i like you a latte

by jaem4joy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First AO3 fic, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, idk how to tag, more like first conversation, need more yocat fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaem4joy/pseuds/jaem4joy
Summary: in which yohan hates coffee, yet still buys a cup of coffee everyday





	i like you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've been in this fandom since pdx101, but somehow this is my first work here bc i always have a lot of au ideas, but never enough time to write them. this particular idea has been stuck in my head for a long time, and i just rly wanted to write a yocat fic bc there isn't enough of them out there. this work is purely self-indulgent, but i do hope you'll enjoy it if you happen to read this ^~^

yohan hated coffee. a university student hating coffee? it's a rare sight, since all his friends heavily relied on coffee to get through their days in school. he really tried to like it, no thanks to his friends for teasing him about it and saying he's weak, but no matter how much coffee he drank, he just couldn’t. he didn’t know what it was about coffee that he disliked, maybe it was the bitter taste, maybe it was because it caused his inability to sleep early at night, or maybe, just maybe, it was because he couldn’t get the cute barista who always made his coffee out of his mind whenever he couldn’t fall asleep.

this particular barista was probably the only reason why yohan still went to buy coffee everyday even though he hated it. every time he saw the cute barista working behind the counter when he passed by the cafe, his legs couldn’t help but move on their own, and before he knew what was happening, he would find himself in front of the cashier ordering a cup of coffee. there was only one thing he liked about his coffee, and that was the cute latte art that the cute barista always did, which was different everyday. yohan always smiled when he saw the latte art on his coffee, and he took pictures of all of them to keep as a memory before he drank his coffee. 

yohan didn’t understand what it was about this barista that attracted him, maybe it was his looks, maybe it was his latte art, maybe it was because he had the voice of an angel every time he called for yohan to collect his cup of coffee. it seemed like there were a lot of things yohan didn’t understand when it came to coffee and this particular barista, and yohan did not like feeling this way. and so, yohan came up with a plan as he lay in bed one night. well, it wasn’t much of a plan since there were only two steps in it. one, stop gay panicking and two, flirt with the cute barista, or at least attempt to.

the next day, yohan headed down his usual route to the cafe after his classes ended, this time with determination in his footsteps rather than uncertainty. luckily, the cafe was close to being empty, with the exceptions of him and the staff working today. after he ordered his drink, he started thinking of what he should say to the cute barista when he went to collect his drink, before an angelic voice calling out his name interrupted his thoughts. as he walked up to collect his drink, yohan could feel himself gay panicking in his mind thinking of words to say. looks like step one of his plan wasn’t going too well for him so far. when he reached the counter, the cute barista gave him a wide smile before pushing his cup of coffee forward for yohan to take, but as yohan reached forward to collect it, something unexpected happened.

their hands touched, and yohan could feel a spark shoot up his arm, and before he knew it, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “i like you a latte!”, he said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. “fuck, I’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to say that, i swear.” yohan started rambling about how sorry he was, when the barista laughed and touched his hand again. “did you mean you don’t actually like me a lot?” the barista teased, which caused yohan’s cheeks to instantly turn red as he choked out a reply, “u-uh, no, i do like you. it’s just, this was not what i planned to say at all.” 

the barista gave him a light chuckle, before saying, “you know, i was wondering when you would actually talk to me. you've been coming here for coffee everyday ever since university started, and yet you don’t actually like coffee. i noticed the way you wince all the time after you take just a sip of the coffee, so it didn’t take a genius to know that you don’t actually come here for the coffee. if our coffee were actually bad and you actually liked coffee, you could’ve easily bought your coffee from somewhere else other than here, so I deduced that you came back here everyday because either you thought i was cute, or my latte art was cute. or maybe it's the cashier? i didn't really have much of an idea until your pickup line earlier, that was cute. you're cute."

at this point, yohan was blushing so furiously that he could barely bring himself to look the cute barista in the eye. not only did this barista have the looks and the voice of an angel, it was clear after his little speech that he had a glib tongue as well. it was safe to say that yohan realised he was fully whipped for this guy, who he didn't even know the name of. all he could do was manage to mumble out, "could you maybe add some whipped cream on top of my coffee? because i'm whipped for you."

at yohan's second pickup line of the day, the cute barista laughed, and yohan wished he could listen to his laughter forever. the barista reached out for yohan's hand and held it, while saying, "it's nice to officially meet you, yohan. my name is kim wooseok, but if you want to, you can call me tonight so you can finally take me out on a proper date. my number is written on the napkin i just put in your hand, and my shift ends at 9 tonight. now i would love to continue this conversation, but customers will start coming in anytime soon, so i guess i'll be waiting for your call!"

yohan blushed, for what felt like the hundredth time today, and replied, "i'll be sure to save your number in my phone, wooseok, but i'll do you one better and come back here when your shift ends so i can walk you home. is that alright?"

wooseok nodded, before reminding yohan to take his coffee since he already paid for it, and as yohan reached out to take it, wooseok whispered in his ear, "i like you a latte too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap for my first fic here! i hope it wasn't too bad bc it's my first time writing after a long time, and if you do like it, all kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
